Talk:Omoi Raion
Well, I got about halfway through the page before something came up that bothered me. I feel as if you have seriously made this guy an extremely overpowered character. Taking on three of the Monster Trio's attacks as if they were nothing? That's something that was limited to a character like the Pacifista and even I think that was a little too extreme. For you to say that without even using his Devil Fruit power but still able to take that on with no body modifications like Franky or Kuma have had done to them is kind of outrageous. You have also said that he is a master of Busoshoku Haki and that he is "virtually invulnerable." These kind of absolutes are what turn people off and make others very displeased with what kind of ideas you have come up with. Certainly, you have talent and you are much better at creating a detailed and organized article than a great many of the people around here but I'm not so sure how acceptable something like this would be in a role playing community. Seeing as how I am here and this article is directly connected to the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi page, I will comment on it as well. I have no issue with you making a Logia out of this but just keep in mind that I have a page by the same name on the One Piece Fan Fiction wiki. I'm not saying that double pages is any kind of an issue, but you'll just need to add a little tag to differentiate your page from mine. Subrosian 05:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about how much I pushed the defensive prowess ^^| It's what he's best at, so I wanted to really emphasize that. His strength is 4th in the Straw Hat Pirates at best (maybe even less than Franky and/or Heavy Point Chopper) and his speed is more or less average in comparison. And (assuming you haven't read some of the recent chapters) monsters like that are certainly going to show up. Hell, it's hardly anything in comparison to the full power of the Monster Trio XD In my head I honestly see the battle going in the direction that his offense is hardly a problem for the three, and that it's his defense that makes him so powerful. Also, it's only when he puts his natural defenses, his Devil Fruit powers, and Bunshoku Haki together that his defense is impenetrable. Even then I've been considering working on the whole issue with Tetsu Tetsu no Mi and Haki. And his defenses aren't absolute, due to his Devil Fruit's weaknesses and kairoseki/sea water. He's a monster for sure, but compared to plenty of characters both in-canon and out, he's not overtly powerful. And I just wanted to point out that it was three relatively basic-level attacks; once Luffy went Gear Second Raion was forced into relying on his own Devil Fruit powers. Believe me I'm hearing what you're saying, but... well look around and look in the manga: there are people that would handle themselves in Dragon Ball Z for pete's sake XD On a side note: I'd like to hear some specific commentary on the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, if I could: I put a lot of work into revamping and re-working it. But a specific point I would like to mention is the (current) immunity to Bunshoku Haki: I don't know if I'm going to keep that aspect. Thank you for the commentary and review ^^ If you'd like, I'd wanna put him to the test, just to see how he does. An issue of mine is also how I'd put him in a roleplay, since he's a Straw Hat Pirate.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 06:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the guy, although the odd thing is that my own one piece chara idea is similer in many way's even the back story and devil fruit (i did look at this guy a while ago but the part about the tenryubitto wasn't there then, the fruit may have been inspired by the tetsu can't remember). the Zoku Zoku no mi i think my fruit was called, from kinzoku meaning metal great mind i guess eh.'''Forge master Shadow-Flare 16:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) This character is really interesting, Ilike how you mixed his Devil Fruit power with his personality like Most other One Piece characters. When are you going to finish his backstory.Gomu Gomu no Baka (talk) 01:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC)